PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): The Clinical Core of the Program Project Grant will perform the cognitive and clinical assessments for all subjects taking part in the Program Project Grant (PPG). The Clinical Core will recruit and assess subjects with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) and will continue to follow existing Normal Healthy Control Subjects. The Core will review the study protocols with potential subjects and obtain full informed consent, perform cognitive, clinical and neurological assessments necessary for the protocol. Follow-up appointments and ongoing telephone contact with subjects will be coordinated through the Core. The Clinical Core will coordinate with the ADRC and the Aging Study to ensure accurate and timely transfer of clinical information, cognitive scores and other data relevant to the PPG dataset and subsequently to the Imaging, Methodology and Statistics (IMS) Core for data analysis and correlation with PIB PET and imaging data. The PPG Coordinating Committee comprising the Pis of the Clinical Core, Administrative Core, IMS Core, and Pis and Co-Is of the 3 projects and the PPG Administrator will oversee the Clinical Core. All of the Investigators in the Core and all of the individuals with whom they interact to achieve the aims of this Core have worked together for many years, adding to the assurance that the proposed work will be carried out appropriately.